1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure for a screw block for screw-connecting a bus bar or a wire-equipped terminal to a junction box or the like mounted on a vehicle or the like, and for connecting another wire-equipped terminal by using a connector or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various screw connection structures have been proposed in order to screw-connect a bus bar which is made of a conductive metal, and which is in a junction box, to an external wire-equipped terminal by means of fastening of a bolt and a nut.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a configuration (not shown) where a protector additionally disposing portion is formed on a vertical side wall of a synthetic resin-made bottomed junction box body of a junction box, an upper end portion of the protector additionally disposing portion is cut away, a pair of right and left bus bars are placed in parallel in the cutaway (in the junction box body), the bus bars have bolt insertion holes, respectively, a pair of wire-equipped terminals are housed in a synthetic resin-made protector, and planer electric contacting portions of the wire-equipped terminals are screw-connected to the bus bars by bolts and nuts, respectively in a state where the electric contacting portions are projected from the protector to the outside.
Furthermore, PTL 2 discloses a configuration (not shown) where a bus bar, a relay, a fuse, and a fusible link are housed or mounted in a synthetic resin-made case body (frame) which vertically passes through a junction box, an external wire-equipped terminal is covered by a terminal cover, an electric contacting portion of the terminal which is projected from the terminal cover is screw-connected to a terminal portion of the bus bar, by a bolt and a nut, and an upper cover and a lower cover are attached to the case body.